Mario (SSBC)
This page is only Mario in Super Smash Bros. Clash (CtM). To see Mario in other games, go here. Info Mario is an average character, having no flaws in pretty much anything, but he has no significant high points either. However though, Mario lacks several great finisher moves, so KOing opponents as Mario can be somewhat hard. Due to Mario's average stats, he is considered a good beginner character. Mario's special moves have a large variety of effects, as he can shoot projectiles, reflect attacks, and attack close-range opponents as well. Mario has fairly good recovery, as three out of four of his special moves help him recover; Cape, Super Jump Punch, and Tail Whack. Mario's special moves also have little lag, so he can combo easily. Moves Normal *Neutral Attack-Combo Kick- Mario jabs with his left foot, then his right foot, and then his left again. This move is great with making combos, as the name suggests. The first kick does 2%, the second deals 3%, and the third deals 5%, dealing 10% overall if all of the kicks hit the opponent. Tilt *Forward tilt-Power Kick- Does a spinning kick with his right leg. This move has very good reach, and deals 7%. *Up tilt-Uppercut- Mario delivers an uppercut, while spinning. This move has very good knockback. *Down tilt-Crouch Kick- Sweeps the ground with his leg. This move starts quickly, however, it deals very low damage and knockback. Smash *Forward Smash-Fire Smash-Mario steps forward and blasts fire out of his hand. This move has the best reach out of almost all of Mario's moves. This is considered one of Mario's best attacks and has great KO potential. *Up Smash-Head Snap- Headbutts upwards, sending foes flying. It has good knockback, but its KO power is rather average at best. *Down Smash- Breakdance Kick- This attack has a very quick start up, but like most of Mario's other moves, it has very bad ending lag. Aerial *Neutral Aerial- Cape Spin- Mario spins a cape, which has very high KO potential but deals low damage. The move is based around the Cape power-up from Super Mario World. *Forward Aerial- Meteor Punch- Mario punches downward. This move makes a very effective Meteor Smash, however it is very difficult to land. *Back Aerial- Rear Kick- Mario kicks backwards. It has a very quick start-up, and has decent reach and knockback. *Up Aerial- Spin Kick- Mario spins clockwise while performing a quick kick. This attack has great knockback, but low reach. *Down Aerial- Mario Tornado- This attack is based off of the Spin Jump from various Mario games. It has a very quick start-up but has low reach, and it does have slight ending lag. Grab *Grab-Grab-Mario has a short grab, which deals only 4%. Pummel *Pummel-Nosebutt- One of the slowest pummels in the entire game. Throws *Forward throw- Spin Chuck- Mario spins once and then throws his opponent. The distance is rather low, even for a throw. *Back Throw- Spin Throw- Mario spins around several times and then throws his opponent similar to the way he throws Bowser in Super Mario 64. *Up Throw- Vertical Hurl- Mario throws his opponent high into the air. It has very good knockback. *Down Throw- High Toss- Mario throws the foe into the air vertically. It has a long distance, but it is one of Mario's weakest throws. Others *Front Floor Attack- Sweep Kick- Mario kicks behind him, and then in front of him. *Back Floor Attack- Double Punch- Same as Sweep Kick, but with punches. *Fast Edge Attack- Quick Kick- Mario kicks very swiftly. *Slow Edge Attack- Slow Kick- Similar to Quick Kick, but slower. Special moves *Neutral Special-Fireball- A small projectile, which deals 5% to opponents. *Side Special- Cape- Can reflect projectiles and reverse enemies. This move can also be used for horizontal recovery. *Up Special- Super Jump Punch- Mario jumps upwards, dragging along any enemy he hits. It has good range and great offensive use. *Down Special-Tail Whack- Mario whacks foes using a tail he would obtain using a Tanooki Leaf. It can be used for horizontal recovery, and it has low knockback but great power. Final Smash *Mario Finale- Mario shoots a large cyclone of fire, which travels horizontally, at the foe. Taunts *Up- Turns into Super Mario. *Side- Takes off his hat, spins it around, and puts it back on. *Down- Spins around in the air, and falls back down. Idle Poses *Adjusts his hat *Holds his hands up in a defensive manner Entrance Jumps out of a Warp Pipe, saying, "Lets-a-go!" Cheer Ma-ri-o! Costumes 200px-Mario Artwork - Super Mario 3D World-1-.png FireMarioJump.png ClassicMario.png Jumpman.png Zario.png WarioMarioLapis.png Trophy Description Known worldwide as the mascot of Nintendo, Mario is known the best as a hero, but he has played various other roles as well. He has been a doctor, a plumber, a carpenter, an athlete, a racer, and much more.